Tis The Season For Love
by CoolDiva
Summary: Another RockyKat oneshot. Not the best at summaries, LOL.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PR.**

**Here's yet another R/Kat one-shot. Don't expect me to be done with them anytime soon. ;) **

**Pretend Kimberly stayed in AG after the Turbo movie.**

**Age: 18**

* * *

**'Tis The Season For Love**

**(December 19th- Sunday)**

"Wow! It's really coming down out there," Aisha Campbell said as she stared out of the living room window that evening. It was raining pretty heavily.

"Yeah. We might have a wet Christmas instead of a white one," Trini Kwan- who'd returned from Switzerland with Zack Taylor six months earlier- joked.

"Gotta love California," Kimberly Hart said as she wrapped her gift to Jason Scott.

Trini, Aisha and Kim had been sharing an apartment for the last four months. Kim was pleased that Trini and Aisha had developed a close bond.

"I'm just glad I got all my shopping done," Trini said as Aisha headed back over to the chair she'd been sitting in.

"Girl, those are words that'll never fall from these lips," Aisha said with a laugh as she began wrapping her gift to Adam Park.

"Or these," Kim said with a giggle.

Trini laughed and shook her head. "I'm terrified to see what you two would be like if there were no malls."

"You should be," Kim and Aisha said in unison- causing Trini to laugh once again.

"Hey, how 'bout a little holiday music?" Aisha suggested.

"That'd be great," Trini said, nodding.

"For sure. You took the words right outta my mouth, Ishe," Kim told the second yellow ranger.

Aisha grabbed the stereo remote, and moments later, the opening notes of Mariah Carey's version of "All I Want For Christmas Is You" began streaming through the speakers.

"I've always loved this song," Kim said as she began wrapping Zack's gift.

Just then, knocking sounded at the door and the three young women looked at each other.

"It's raining lions and tigers out there! Who in the world could that be?"Aisha said with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Let's find out," Trini said, standing. Just as she was about to head for the door, the person began knocking a tune on the door. Trini looked at Aisha and Kim.

"Rocky or Zack," the three girls said in unison. Then, they burst out laughing and Trini headed on up to the door. She pulled it open to reveal Rocky DeSantos. Aisha and Kim looked at each other and laughed once again.

"What's up?" Rocky asked as Trini stepped aside to let him in.

"Inside joke. What brings ya by, Rocko?" Aisha asked her longtime friend.

"Brownies," he said, removing the hood of his coat from his head and taking a seat on the arm of Aisha's chair.

"Brownies?" Kim repeated.

"Yeah. You know, those brownies Tri made yesterday. You guys got any left? They were awesome," he said.

"Nah. Aisha and I ate the last four. Sorry, Rock," Kim said.

Rocky pouted- causing his friends to roll their eyes and laugh. Then, he took notice of what they were doing and his eyes lit up. "Wrapping presents, huh? What'd you lovely ladies get the Rockster?"

"Rocky, I bought you the best thing. It's something you've wanted for years," Aisha said.

"Oh, yeah? What is it? Come on, Ishe. Don't be shy," he said.

"You really wanna know?" Aisha said, her eyes dancing.

"No, I'm asking for my health. Come on, Aisha. Lay it on me," he said, rubbing his hands together.

"Okay. Here it comes... you'll find out in six days," she said.

The look on Rocky's face made Trini and Kim crack up. Aisha just grinned and Rocky smirked.

"Very cruel, Campbell," he said. Then, he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "So, I was hoping one of you two shopping queens could go to the mall with me when the rain lets up. I still don't have a gift for Kat yet."

Trini, Aisha and Kimberly exchanged knowing smiles and Rocky's face flushed. Kat was returning to Angel Grove from London in two days for Christmas break. Anyway, Rocky'd pretty much admitted to everyone except Tommy and Kat that he'd developed an interest in the blonde a couple months before graduation.

Tommy and Kat'd broken up before she'd gone off to London- it'd been amicable. Tommy was now involved with Lexie Reynolds- a fellow racer. He'd been seeing her for nearly two months and seemed to be happy.

Anyway, Rocky's interest in Kat hadn't weakened even a little. He hadn't told her how he felt because her breakup with Tommy had still been fresh and, well, London.

"I'll be happy to help ya out, Rocky. Kimmie, are you in?" Aisha asked.

"Sure. Where there's a mall, there's me," Kim said.

"No argument there," Trini said with a chuckle.

"Are you gonna tell her, Rocky?" Aisha asked.

"I want to. Believe me. But what if she's not over Tommy? And there's also the long-distance thing," Rocky said with a sigh.

"I understand, Rocky. I do. But do you really wanna go through life wondering what could've been?" Aisha asked, cocking a brow.

"Aisha's right, Rocky. If nothing else, you'll feel better that you got it all out in the open," Trini said, sitting back and crossing her legs.

"I'm with Tri and Ishe. I mean, at least Kat will know how you feel. I think not telling her would be, like, a huge mistake," Kim said.

"You guys are right. It's just that... I don't know," he said, shaking his head. He was dying to tell Kat the truth, but, he was kind of freaked at the same time. And what would Tommy say? Rocky just didn't want to lose either of them. They were far too important to him.

Aisha squeezed her hand. "Whatever you do, you know that we're there for you all the way."

"And that's never gonna change," Kim added.

"Right. We're your support system for life," Trini said with an assuring smile.

Rocky smiled gratefully. "I love you guys, you know?" he said. "So, since the brownies are out, how 'bout cookies?"

* * *

**(Youth Center)**

It was now five days later- Christmas Eve- and a Christmas party was going on at the Youth Center... . Rocky began approaching Kat- who was sitting at a table with Tanya Sloan- with a racing pulse. He'd decided to just break down and tell her. He wasn't necessarily expecting anything to change. But, hey, at least she'd know the deal, right? He could get this off his chest.

The girls grinned when he reached them and he grinned in return.

Tanya looked into Rocky's eyes and he nodded slowly. Her grin broadened and she stood. "I'm gonna go over and chat with Trini, Billy and Zack, guys. Excuse me." Then, she headed off- giving Rocky's hand a reassuring squeeze when she passed him.

"Have a seat, Rocky," Kat said.

"Right," he said, sitting down in the chair Tanya had just vacated. He squirmed a little and Kat frowned in concern.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay, no. Not really. I need to talk to you about something really important," he said seriously.

"Okay. Go ahead," she said.

He took a deep breath. "Kat, I... well, I'll just come right out and say it because you're only in town for a little while. Uh... I'm in love with you."

Her jaw dropped.

"I know. It's quite a bomb. But it's true. I've been into you for months now. It all pretty much started a couple months before we graduated. And... not too long ago, it became love," he said. "I kept quiet because I felt guilty. I mean, you were one of my best friend's girlfriend and I was attracted to you."

"You didn't do anything wrong," she said softly. She sat up a little straighter. "It's not a crime to find someone else attractive. The important thing is that you didn't act on it."

"I'd have _never_-" he began.

"I know. You're too great a guy, Rocky," she said with a gentle smile. "But... Tommy and I broke up. Why didn't you say any-"

"Too soon, you know?" he said. She nodded. He sighed. "And there's London. I thought my feelings would fade, but... . Hey, I'm sorry to be putting you in this position, Kat. Telling you all this and we don't even live in the same-"

"Don't be sorry. I'm blown away, but... I'm glad you told me," she said honestly.

Relief filled him. "There was another reason. I thought you'd still be in love with Tommy."

"I can honestly say that while I'll always love Tommy... we both really have moved on with our lives. Rocky, can I tell you something?" Kat asked.

"Shoot," he replied.

"Well... the dance academy in London is... it's just that I'm not very happy there," she confessed.

Rocky's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You're not? I thought it was your dream-"

"It was. But... I've been feeling that maybe it should've stayed one. I can't believe that it's hardly anything I expected it to be," she said.

"Wow. I'm really sorry to hear that," he said honestly. Knowing she'd been unhappy didn't thrill him at all.

"Yeah. But, look on the bright side, you just gave me an excellent reason to come back to Angel Grove: you," she said with a grin.

Rocky's eyes widened. "Get outta here! You mean you- you're coming- I- really?"

She laughed and nodded. "I'd really like to give us a chance and see how far we can take it."

"This is unbelievable," he said, resisting the urge to jump on the table and dance.

"I think we can make it work and I know that I can be happy with you," she said, reaching across the table to take his hand.

He kissed her hand and smiled at her. "Kat, whatever gift you got me, take it back. Because I just got what I wanted for Christmas."

She smiled, feeling more than a few tingles. She didn't really know why, but, she wasn't as blown away by his confession as she probably should've been. It was as though she'd sort of seen it coming somehow. It couldn't be explained. But some things needed no explanation.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"I'd love to," she said.

They stood, linked arms and headed out to the dance floor.

"Merry Christmas, Rocky," she said with a sweet smile.

"Merry Christmas, Katherine. Would it be okay if-" he began.

"Yes. Too bad we're not under any mistletoe, though," she said with a laugh.

"Eh, who needs it?" he said, then, pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**I'm kind of on a Rocky/Kat kick. Yep, things moved pretty fast, but, it's a one-shot. Cya!**


End file.
